I wish you love and good will
by SimplyEdible
Summary: Udon want's Naruto to help him with his little sister's present, what's the result? slight NaruHina. Bit of a song-fic. Small one-shot.


**Just a quick one-shot, the idea came to me when i heard the song - i was bored!**

**One-shot requests are taken :P**

**Slight NaruHina**

* * *

"Hey, Naruto-Niisan!"

Naruto swung around to the source of the pubescent voice, his gaze fell upon a panting Udon, doubled over as he regained his breathe.

"You're… too fast."

Naruto chuckled as Udon regained control over his breathing and stood up straight, his eyebrow raised.

"What's up Udon?"

Udon blinked several times, an embarrassed look found it's way on to his features as he remember why it was that he was following Naruto.

"Uh, well – ya see, it's my little sister's birthday soon… and uh I wanted to get her something extra than just a present, since it's her tenth and all…"

Udon began fidgeting, scuffing his shoes against the floor as he mumbled on. Naruto waited patiently for him to finally spit it out – he'd only seen Udon mumble when he was talking alone with Moegi, or was being hugged by one of the girls from the rookie 12. Naruto laughed inwardly, just last week Udon had been rather…red, when Hinata had thanked him for not being a 'mini pervert like Konohamaru' – her words exactly.

Why he was a pervert you ask? Well, ever since Naruto had began to date Hinata, Konohamaru always referred to Hinata as 'Boss's hot Hyuuga' which in return, gained him several bonks on the head not only from Hinata, but also Hanabi. Naruto on the other hand was a bit more brutal in his approach, such as Konohamaru waking up one morning clad in nothing but his boxers, tied to a lamppost in the middle of Konoha's main street.

Even with experience, Konohamaru never seemed to get the point – the girls of the rookie 12 didn't even hug him anymore, as punishment, they just hugged Udon more. Why was that such a punishment you may ask? Well, Konohamaru and his friends, being the age of twelve were still growing. Konohamaru and Udon we're taller than Naruto was when he was their age, meaning they were the perfect height to be suffocated. Not that it was a bad suffocation – no, far from it. When they were hugged by the older kunoichi, their heads seemed to land in… a certain area that most boys from Konoha could only dream of. Yes, the boys were at, perfect cleavage height. Now most young boys would be innocent enough not to notice; that is until Konohamaru pointed it out to Udon, Konohamaru being the sly little pervert he is. And poor Udon, it was Hinata and Tenten that were the ones to give him hugs more often, causing the boys breathing to become more difficult, since they were the envy of both Sakura and Ino in certain sizes.

Naruto got tired of waiting, having been on his way to Ichiraku's, his patience had grown if only slightly over the years - being able to wait the whole 4 second it took him before he hastily prompted the poor kid.

"Udon?"

Udon's head snapped to attention so fast that Naruto was afraid the kid would break his neck, that or loose his glasses.

"Oh, Yeh. Well I wanted to ask you if, uh… if you'd help me sing a song for my sister's birthday!"

Udon prepared himself for laughter, he was sure Naruto would decline. He had heard from various sources that Naruto had an amazing voice, but he didn't know if Naruto himself took pride in that.

"Heh, sure."

Udon's eyes widened, yes? Just like that?

"Cool! I've already written it, I just need some help – since I can't sing… Heh."

Naruto chuckled once more; Udon really did crack him up sometimes.

"Come on, we'll talk about your song over ramen! My treat!"

Udon nodded avidly, not containing his joy for having Naruto agreeing to help him, not only that – he got free ramen out of it!

* * *

That was 4 days ago. Naruto was now looking on at a small party that was being thrown in a local park; children were running around playing ninja, as their parents simply chatted amongst themselves. Naruto smiled sadly, he wished he could have had that experience when he was young. He shook his head, smiling as he forced those bad memories of loneliness from his consciousness – he had friends now, great ones at that, he wasn't lonely anymore.

Only 5 steps in to the private party and he was confronted by Udon's mother, not knowing what to say, he simply waited for her to start.

"This is a private party."

Naruto got the hint, they didn't want him here – but as soon as he helped Udon, he was out of here.

"I know, I'm sorry for the intrusion. I'm here to help Udon with part of his sister's gift; I will be out of your hair as soon as it's done."

Before she could say anymore, an excited looking Udon appeared next to her.

"Cool, you made it! Come on, follow me."

After a small nod in the woman's direction, Naruto let himself be dragged to a cleared area in the centre of the grassy hill that overlooked the playground. Many children and adults sat, eating and watching others, all with smiles on their faces.

Naruto saw the rookie 12, minus himself, talking in a corner having been invited by Udon. Naruto himself had been invited for the party, but had declined, telling Udon that he had a mission straight after that he needed to get ready for. It was a lie, he knew that Udon's parents were some of the remaining villagers that saw him as the 'Kyuubi'; Naruto didn't want to cause Udon any grief.

As Naruto and Udon began to get ready for their small performance, the crowd gathered, curiously watching them. Naruto summoned two small hand drums and a clone to play them, looking at Udon he nodded. They were ready.

Before they could even address the crowd, Udon's father charged out from the mass of people.

"You were not invited to this **private** party, boy."

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh; he didn't get how people **still** saw him as the Kyuubi. He had brought Sasuke back for them, he had defended them at the risk of his own life countless times, and hell he even wanted to become Hokage to carry on protecting them – Damnit!

"Father, he's helping me with part of my present for sister!"

His father frowned, he knew his son looked up to the brat, but he didn't know why.

"Hn, 5 minutes, and I want him gone."

Naruto was annoyed, but he wouldn't let it show. 5 Minutes was more than enough to help Udon out, and wish his sister a happy birthday. He saw the rookie 12 looking at him curiously, also giving glares to Udon's father as he joined the crowd once more. Naruto's eyes locked with Hinata's, though he flashed her a grin – she knew it wasn't a real grin. What Udon's father had said hurt him, she knew it, but she also knew that Naruto would not show it – not until he was alone anyway.

Udon dragged his sister to the front of the crowd, sitting her with several of her friends on the grass.

"Hey everyone, listen up!"

Gaining the attention of everyone, he continued.

"This is part of my present to my little sister, Lisa. Hope you enjoy it Lisa."

With a grin, he nodded to Naruto, who nodded back to the younger boy. Naruto's clone began to drum, as the original Naruto took a deep breath to begin the song.

_Naruto:_

_Mhmm_

_Udon:_

_Mhmm_

_Naruto:_

_Lisa is your birthday  
God bless you this day  
To give me the gift to the little sister  
And I'm proud of you today  
_

_Naruto & Udon:_

_  
Lisa is your birthday  
Happy birthday Lisa  
Lisa is your birthday  
Happy birthday Lisa_

_Naruto:_

_I wish you love and goodwill  
I wish you please and joy_

_Udon:_

_  
I wish you better than your heart desire  
_

_Naruto:_

_And your first kiss from a boy  
_

_Naruto & Udon:_

_  
Lisa is your birthday  
Happy birthday Lisa  
Lisa is your birthday  
Happy birthday Lisa_

Naruto's clone finished its drum beat, leaving the finish of the song to Udon.

_Udon:_

_  
Yeah!_

Udon's sister had a smile on her face that could rival Naruto's foxy grin easily; it was almost too big for her rounded face. She jumped up to hug Udon, exclaiming how great his present was. Naruto turned to look at the rookie 12, all smiling softly at the scene; he couldn't help but smile himself.

But good times are always ruined, Udon's father had come back, do doubt to kick him out of the celebration already.

"I was just leaving now sir, but first I need to give your daughter her present."

With his clone dismissed and his drums put back in to their rightful scroll, Naruto began to walk towards Lisa.

Only to have her father step in his way, a scowl evident on the man's face. The crowd had diminished once more, spreading throughout the park.

"My daughter does not need gifts from filth like you."

To get his point across, the man punched Naruto, causing the blonde's head to turn – a shocked expression planted firmly on his tanned face. The man smirked at his reaction, proud to have been the one to cause it.

"Now leave."

Naruto didn't know if anybody saw the man hit him, but he didn't want to cause a scene all the same.

"Sir, I just wish to give your daughter her present, after I will be gone."

The man's scowl returned as he rose his hand once more, no doubt aiming for the blonde's cheek again.

A small hand stopped his own large one, blinking back shock he looked in to the angry eyes of his son.

"Father, I will not have you harm my friends."

His own voice was laced with shock and determination, obviously surprised at his fathers actions, yet determined to stop it. Behind him stood the rookie 12, glaring daggers at the older man, to the side was Lisa and her mother – both shocked at the scene.

'So they did see it… damn.'

Naruto didn't want this to be a big deal; he didn't want to make a fuss.

"Son, he is not your **friend, **he is a monster."

Naruto's eyes widened, if only for a second. 'So they still call me that, huh?' Naruto calmed himself down, he wouldn't retaliate, he never did.

Hinata's eyes widened, she knew about the Kyuubi, as did the rest of Naruto's friends. But seeing Naruto's reaction to such name calling made her heart ache, why did someone so kind have to be mistreated like this? She knew he wouldn't hit the man, no, he was too kind for that, but she wished she could hit the man herself – yet she refrained, he was a fellow shinobi after all.

"I know as much as you adults know, but he **is** my friend, he is **not** a monster."

Naruto smiled slightly at the boy's words, he had told Konohamaru and his friend about his secret, he had even told Hanabi because of her close relation to Konohamaru and also Hinata. They had been shocked at first, but accepted it, and it didn't bother them.

Udon's father shook his hand free of his son's grip, using that same hand to grab the smartly wrapped present from Naruto's grasp.

"I will not allow my daughter to receive tainted gifts."

Naruto frowned, the man didn't know what was inside – it was breakable. In a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared in front of the man, present in hand and a frown on his face.

"This 'tainted gift' as you called it, is fragile – that is why I insisted on giving it to her myself."

With that said he made his way over to Lisa, smiling, he handed her the small present.

"Happy birthday, I hope you like it."

With that, he was gone, yet another flash of yellow filled the small girl's vision for a second. Looking down at the present in her hand, she smiled. Opening the box, her smile grew wider, inside was a small glass rose that had a small stand at the bottom of its stalk.

"Arigato"

Her whispered thanks caused the surrounding people who knew Naruto to smile, the children of this generation didn't bear the grudge that the older generation may have with the boy.

* * *

Hinata sat down next to Naruto, having found him sitting at his favourite place – atop of the fourth's head.

"And here I thought that people would start to see that I'm just me and not the Kyuubi once I came back with Jiraiya."

Hinata sighed, he blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for it – it was a burden that nobody should have to carry.

"They will, in time. I think they are just scared of what they don't understand."

"Heh, you sound like a shrink."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's attempt to lighten the mood, he never did like to be **too** serious after all.

"Stay with me?"

Naruto was referring to watching the sunset that was taking place, but he smiled at his girlfriends reply – it was the same with them, whenever they found each other at this spot with sunset or dawn coming.

"Always."

* * *

**That was random, was it not? hehe**

**The song is from the Simpsons - Happy Birthday Lisa - By Mj and Bart :P**

**It gets stuck in your head, listen to it! lol**

BTW - i don't own Naruto or the Simpsons obviously nor the song, oh and i definitely dont own MJ, k? lol (Shiver)

**Laters.**


End file.
